Apuesta
by Naty Asakura Pace
Summary: Cuando los homúnculos están aburridos, una apuesta puede traer interesantes consecuencias...LustxEnvy LEMON ( 18)


**Hola! me imagino que ninguno de ustedes esperaba verme regresar por aqui! Pues debo contar que ya estoy de vacaciones (salgo oficialmente el jueves) asi que espero tener mucho tiempo para escribir.**

**PD: hace poco me obsesioné con Fullmetal Alchemist, sobre todo con los homúnculos, sobre todo con Envy y Lust. Y, como al parecer, son mi nueva OTP, he creado este lemon de ellos. Ojala lo disfruten! **

_**(inspirado en los primeros años de los homúnculos juntos)**_

* * *

_-Debo confesarte…estoy un poco nervioso por esto. Claro, solo un poc_o – el homúnculo de pelo verde soltó una risita nerviosa, mientras sus ojos se dirigían a la alfombra roja que recubría el piso de la habitación. Aún no reunía el valor suficiente para mirar a la mujer que tenía en frente de él

_-Puedes arrepentirte aun, y reconocer que perdiste la apuesta, Envy_- Lust sonrió. Le gustaba ver los nervios en su "hermano menor", le gustaba ver como tenía las mejillas teñidas de un carmín, y como las uñas de él se enterraban en la sábana, realmente preguntándose a él mismo porque diablos había aceptado esta apuesta

_-No perderé una apuesta tan fácil de ganar, __**old lady.**_

Que mentiroso. Era una apuesta para nada fácil. Todo había comenzado esa tarde, cuando la eternidad por delante y la falta de misiones se hizo realmente aburrida y Greed, Lust y Envy no encontraron nada mejor que comenzar a jugar "verdad o reto". Al comienzo todo partió normal. Pequeñas preguntas, pequeñas confesiones, pequeños retos. Los tres hermanos estaban pasando un rato más divertido que hace un momento, pues se permitían reírse de los otros entre ellos, y colocar incómodos a sus "parientes"

_-Tengo otro _– dijo Greed mientras volvía a beber del líquido rojo en su copa _-este es para ti, pequeño y celoso. -_ Envy resopló mientras Lust sonreía seductoramente mirando al tercer hermano, mientras se preguntaba cual sería la idea de este esta vez –_ Verdad o reto?_

Después de unos cuantos segundos, Envy respondió verdad.

_-¿Qué sientes cuando ves a nuestra hermana? –_ dijo el avaricioso con aire malvado

Envy se atragantó con su propia saliva. Cambió de opción, y eligió reto. Greed sonrió.

_-Si nuestra querida Lust no se opone, esta es tu apuesta. Apuesto que no te atreves a tener sexo con ella. Elije, Envy._

Las reglas eran simples. Envy no podía volver a pedir "la verdad", asi que era o cumplir el reto, o aceptar que perdía ante Greed. Y eso, jamás. Y como Lust no se había opuesto al reto, aquí estaban ahora. En la habitación de la homúnculo de la lujuria, Envy sentado en la cama, mientras Lust estaba en frente de él, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, mirándolo.

_-¿Estás seguro que no tienes problemas con esto? Para mi no será muy distinto a lo que hago en las misiones, pero quizás tú quieres algo más especial para tu primera…_

_-Eres la mujer más sexy, que podría ser más especial? Además, te conozco. Solo tenme paciencia porque vengo con poca experiencia._

Lust sonrió. No tenía problemas en guiarlo, para nada. El pecado del libido se agachó, hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la altura de los de Envy. Agarrándolo por el mentón, con una semi sonrisa, juntó sus labios. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido, tensando todos sus músculos. Era solo un simple beso, Envy por Dios! No puedes reaccionar tan mal solo por un beso. Cuando los labios de Lust comenzaron a moverse contra los suyos, Envy decidió seguirle el juego. Sentía los movimientos de los labios de ella, imitándolos en el proceso, aprendiendo como guiar su boca en el camino. Después de unos cuantos segundos, se dio cuenta que era mucho más fácil y placentero de lo que realmente parecía a simple vista. Sus manos, temblorosas y a la vez decididas, se fueron al encuentro de la fina y delicada cintura de ella, atrayéndola más hacia él. Ella no pudo evitar sonreir. Su alumno era un poco más rápido de lo que esperaba, y sin saber muy bien porque, el posesivo agarre de él en torno a su cintura, realmente le había gustado. Sin quedarse atrás, las manos de Lust se fueron por detrás del cuello de la envidia, enterrando sus uñas-dedos en el pelo de él, tomándolo entre sus manos. Cuando un gemido semi ronco escapó de los labios de Envy, otra sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Un alumno no tan lento y a la vez muy sensible con el tacto. Tal vez la más beneficiada de esta apuesta sería ella. Lust cortó el beso, mientras sin saber bien como, ya se encontraba sentada encima de él. Envy tampoco se había percatado de eso, y al soltar el beso, fue conciente de toda la figura de ella sobre la suya. Obligó a su mirada a posarse en el cuello. Sentía demasiada vergüenza como para mirarla desafiantemente a los ojos, y a la vez aun mucha vergüenza para mirar su pronunciado escote.

_-No deberías cohibirte tanto. Después de todo, verás mucho más que solo mi escote hoy_ – respondió Lust a su pensamiento, mientras soltaba una risa que hizo que ambos se miraran a los ojos. En los de ella, diversión. En los de él, unos nervios que poco a poco eran reemplazados por ansiedad. _–No se tú, Envy, pero presiento que la ropa esta sobrando. Si vamos a continuar, quizás deberíamos desnudarnos…claro, solo si quieres continuar_ –dijo ella soltando una risita, mientras sus dedos recorrían el abdomen de Envy, quien se estiró levemente hacia atrás, dejándola acariciar más, provocándole una sonrisa. Los dedos de Lust subieron hasta llegar al apretado peto de él que marcaba firmemente sus musculos, sacándolo hacia arriba. La pecado del libido se permitió recrear su vista en el pecho de su compañero, realmente sorprendiéndose. Era hermoso. Tonificado, de un color blanco palido, con una textura exquisita. No supo cuando se perdió en el cuerpo de él, pero se sorprendió siendo traída a la realidad por unos besos y mordidas de Envy en su delicado cuello, y una voz ronca por la excitación que le susurró

-_Vamos a continuar, no? Supongo que ahora es mi turno de desnudarte un poco…_

¿Qué demonios? ¿Desde cuando Envy sonaba tan putamente seguro de si mismo? ¿Por qué se había quedado paralizada simplemente por unos besos en el cuello? ¿Por qué se sorprendió a si misma sonrojada?

Ella aun continuaba sentada encima de él, asi que cuando el peliverde giró en la cama, dejándola a ella de lado, Lust frunció el ceño. El alumno estaba aprendiendo demasiado rápido, y eso que ella seguía sintiendo que no le había enseñado nada nuevo. Las manos de Envy tantearon hasta llegar al cierre del vestido. Lust no le dio el placer de sacarlo él, asi que ella, seductora y con delicadeza, se desnudó, observando cada gesto de él en el camino. Esta vez él no se cohibió en recorrerla con la vista por completo. Sus pechos eran grandes, quizás demasiado, pero tentadores a la vez. Llamaban a ser tocados, acariciados, besados e incluso mordidos. Envy se mordió su labio inferior. Ella se acostó en la cama, mientras que tomándolo de la mano lo guiaba a acostarse suavemente encima de ella. Cuando él, preocupado de no ponerle todo su peso arriba, se acostó con cuidado, los dedos de Lust se alargaron en sus garras, y atrapándolo de su nuca, lo besó con fiereza, solo para recordarle quien aún era la maestra, que ella aún tenía el control de la situación, y por sobre todo que no se creyera la gran cosa porque fue capaz de sonrojarla. Sin embargo, ese beso prendió algo nuevo en Envy. Sentia como los labios de su compañera se movían con violencia encima de los suyos, obligándolo a responder de la misma manera. Lust fue la que primero lo hizo, pero las mordidas en los labios, cuellos y pieles del otro no tardaron en empezar a hacer heridas mutuas, provocando a veces sangre, la cual era probada por ambos. Ambos rieron con una complicidad que solo era entendida por ellos.

Las manos de la lasciva se movían por todo el cuerpo del celoso, acariciándolo, queriendo marcarlo, probando con su tacto todo, rasguñandolo hasta lo más profundo que pudiera.**_ Bendita sea la Piedra Filosofal._** Envy había perdido todo rastro de timidez. Ahora solo quería más, más de ella, de su piel, de **_ese_** pecado. Sus manos tocaban con desesperación y ansiedad primeriza, recorriendola por completo. Sin embargo el tacto hambriento de Envy la hacía ronronear, llamándolo suavemente por el nombre del pecado de él, tentándolo más. Su fina cintura, su cadera ancha y suave al tacto, sus senos que eran mucho más suaves y blandos de lo que él en sus fantasías más oscuras hubiera podido soñar palparlo y su bien formada parte de atrás, donde no dudó en apretar con sus manos, provocando un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y placer en ella. Pero ella jamás se quedaría atrás, no al menos en los asuntos de cama, donde solo ella dominaba y veía a quién queria dejar dominar. Y, por esa noche, no era el turno de Envy de hacerlo.

Antes de que él pudiera hacer algo para detenerla, Lust abrió sus garras, y sonriéndole con diversión y aprovechando de herir la piel de él, rasgó la pantaleta de Envy, dejándolo totalmente desnudo. **_Mierda_**, fue lo único que fue capaz de pensar Envy, mientras en un rápido movimiento, ella quedaba arriba de él. Sus ojos reflejaban triunfo, y esta vez él no podía negarlo. Era suyo. Él sería de ella a partir de ese día. De ella, solo de ella. **_Bendita sea la apuesta_**. Sonriendo lujuriosamente, no se cohibió para nada al momento de agarrar el miembro de él en su mano, mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo, buscando con sus ojos los de él, para disfrutar de sus expresiones. Las manos de Envy se fueron a los muslos de ella, y con sus dedos le marcó la piel, controlándose para evitar gemir lo que hace tanto rato sus labios deseaban gritar, mordiéndose el labio, saliéndole sangre. Si bien Envy se había tocado a si mismo en ocasiones privadas, era la primera vez que alguien más lo tocaba ahí, y la mirada de Lust con lasciva en él lo descontrolaba, haciendolo temblar aun más. Encima de él, acariciándolo con presión y a la vez suavidad, estaba Lust, quien agachandose suavemente a la altura de los labios de él, lamió los rastros de sangre, mientras sentía como los dedos de él ardían al contacto con su piel, provocandole una sensación sofocante en su interior. Se acostó encima del cuerpo de la envidia. Sentir sus senos ser apretados contra ese pecho tan bien formado le produjo un temblor de pies a cabeza que la hizo soltar un placentero suspiro, haciendo en ella una sonrisa.

A diferencia de las veces que lo hacía con humanos, esta vez si estaba sintiendo placer, incluso en las cosas más minimas como sentir los dedos de Envy acariciándola. No se detuvo a pensar en eso. Solo en seguir recibiendo y dar placer. La pecado de la lujuria se acomodó en el cuerpo de él, dándose cuenta que su figura se complementaba con la de él. Sonrió al darse cuenta que Envy había cambiado su cuerpo por ella, quizás para que el momento fuera más cómodo e íntimo entre ambos. Antes de dejarlo entrar en su interior, Lust le tomó el rostro suavemente entre sus manos y dedicándole una sonrisa que se quedaría grabada con fuego en la mente de él, lo besó con ternura, pasión e intensidad, mientras ella misma se encargaba de bajar su cuerpo para que se unieran. Sintió perfectamente como Envy se tensaba y el agarre en su cintura y en sus muslos se hacia más apretado y con más necesidad del cuerpo de él, sintiendo las uñas de él enterrandose en su suave piel, mientras sus cuerpos se unían por primera vez. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar soltar un gemido placentero en diferentes tonos de voz, y que sin embargo sonaban armoniosos juntos. Ambos se miraron, mientras sus miradas tenían un brillo especial. Se sentía extrañamente bien el estar en los brazos del otro, era especial, era unico, era **_diferente_**. El celoso se sentó en la cama para que sus manos pudieran tener más contacto con la piel de Lust, mientras ella permanecía encima de él, él abrazó su suave cintura para posesionar su boca en la clavicula de ella mientras la pegaba lo más posible a su cuerpo. Ella tembló y soltó un gemido alto, pero lo dejo jugar en esa zona.

Mientras ella guiaba el ritmo del movimiento con sus caderas, se agarraba de los hombros de él, volviendo a clavarle las uñas hasta su carne, sintiendo como la sangre de él fluía por sus dedos, mientras las caderas de Envy le seguían el ritmo perfectamente, mientras se encargaba de besar,lamer y morder su cuello, provocándole más de un temblor y suspiros, y aun más cuando no se cohibió en bajar su boca a la altura de los pechos, mientras ella no paraba de saltar encima de él, sintiéndose tan bien. Con suavidad, Envy tomó en su boca un pezón de Lust, mientras ella agarrándose del cuello de él, se arqueaba para permitirle abarcar una mayor área en sus curvas. Con delicadeza y marcando un poco de sus uñas por la espalda de ella, Envy se preocupó de sostenerla, mientras su lengua, sus labios e incluso sus dientes se encargaban de hacer realidad las fantasías de Envy en el cuerpo de Lust. Las manos de ella se fueron a acariciar los largos mechones de pelo, agarrándolo entre sus dedos, tomando bocanadas de aire para evitar la sensación de ahogo.

Las respiraciones y gemidos de ambos eran perfectamente audibles para el otro, lo que provocaba una mayor sensación de placer, mejor que un afrodisiaco. La piel de Lust tenía un sabor adictivo para Envy, provocando que quisiera no dejar ni un centimetro de ella sin besar. De vez en cuando, Lust susurraba el nombre de él suavemente, y Envy le respondía susurrando el de ella, mientras dejaban lo que hacian para besarse con suavidad e insistencia. Ninguno de los dos supo cuando el cuerpo de Lust cayó por completo encima de la cama, mientras sus piernas seguían abrazadas a la cintura de Envy, sin parar con el suave vaiven de caderas. Era raro que Lust dejara que estuvieran encima de ella, pero esta pose se había dado tan natural que por esta vez decidió permitirlo. Le susurraba algunas cosas en el oido de Envy, sintiendolo temblar y suspirar. Él le levantaba la cadera con suavidad, haciendo más profundo el encuentro. Los gritos de ambos desgarraban la habitación conforme la velocidad de las caderas de ambos incrementaban.

Con un gemido alto, Lust empujó a Envy, quedando otra vez encima ella. Envy no se resistió y sus manos volvieron a tocarla, mientras uno de sus dedos se iba al centro de placer de ella, lo cual la sorprendió gratamente, mientras sus uñas provocaban sangre en la piel de él. Ambos se llamaron por sus nombres mientras sentían como el ahogo en ellos ya era insoportable, y como sus cuerpos necesitaban ser liberados. Envy se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y Lust lo abrazó del cuello, mientras ambos terminaban en un orgasmo mutuo, él gimiendo el nombre de ella entre gemidos roncos y desesperados, y Lust gritando su placer, siendo perfectamente audible en la habitación el hecho que había llegado al cielo-infierno.

Permanecieron sentados, aun juntos, apoyados en el hombro del otro, recuperando sus respiraciones, abrazados. Sus cuerpos sudados, sus respiraciones agitadas, los destellos de las piedras de ambos sanando las heridas provocadas por el otro. Separando el abrazo que los mantenía unidos, ambos se recostaron en la cama. Ninguno dijo nada, pero ambos agradecían a la apuesta. Se acostaron de lado, mirándose, mientras la mano de Envy tanteó las sabanas en busca de la de Lust, dándosela ella misma. Antes de que ambos se durmieran, Envy se acercó a Lust y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

_-Buenas noches, Lust_

_-Buenas noches, Envy_

No se abrazaron, pero se mantuvieron juntos con las manos entrelazadas

_Envy podía asegurar que había sido la mejor noche de su vida hasta ahora._

_Lust podía asegurar que había sido una noche diferente a las demás_

FIN


End file.
